


a confession.

by nhxng



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/F, Love Confessions, One Shot, bad ending (?), everyone is ooc hmmmm, i gotta stop man, lowkey hata-tan here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhxng/pseuds/nhxng
Summary: Hatate attempts to confess to Aya.





	a confession.

_Ba dump. Ba dump._

Hatate Himekaidou’s heart pounded as she held the letter in her trembling hands.

Not just any letter. From the outside, the envelope looked as if it contained some sort of generic mail, the sort that you wouldn’t even look at as you threw it into the recycling bin.

Hatate had written a confession.

More specifically, a confession of her feelings to Aya Shameimaru.

Aya. The literal picture of perfection. Her black, silky hair. Her bright eyes. And those lips. _Those goddamn lips._ Hatate experienced no shortage of dreams of Aya smiling, pulling her in by the waist, and—

“Oi, Himekaidou.”

“Ah.” She turned around.

Just another one of them. Those girls who’d surround Aya 24/7. Lumps of rotten trash in comparison.

“Don’t ‘ah’ me. Move, you’re standing in the middle of the doorway.”

Hatate said nothing as she stepped aside, letting her pass.

The class had yet to begin, and only a few students hung around, Hatate included. The others busied themselves by tapping away on their sleek, shiny smartphones. Hatate figured she was the only one who still preferred a flip phone—those newer, heavy chunks of metal seemed so prone to cracking with one drop, and their screens got dirty too quickly.

Moving to sit at her desk, she buried herself in her thoughts. As the minutes passed by, her classmates began to stream into the classroom. The lively sound of chatter filled the air. Yet, Hatate barely noticed. Flipping the cream-colored envelope back and forth in her hands, she almost spaced out. If the others around the tengu bothered to glance at her, they would’ve thought she’d fallen asleep.

It wasn’t too far from the truth though. Hatate really did feel tired; the all-nighter consisting of pondering about all the possible scenarios that could happen had gotten to her as soon as she stepped foot into her class. Her eyelids fluttered, and she felt herself become woozy. Maybe a little nap wouldn’t hurt—

Then she heard something.

Aya’s voice.

Hatate shot up in her seat, all thoughts of a five-minute rest forgotten.

 _Oh god, she’s here. She’s here, she’s at the door, she’s coming closer, she’s right here_ —

Aya wasn’t actually as close as she’d like, though. The taller girl sat on the top of her own desk far at the front, happily chatting away with the other tengu in their class and a trio of human girls whose names slipped Hatate’s mind.

_Ahh, whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido—_

The sudden arrival of her teacher cut off her jumbled-up thought process.

“Sorry, I’m a little late!” Ms. Kamishirasawa gave the students an apologetic look. “Let’s start class now, shall we?”

After the morning greeting, Hatate’s mind drifted away once again. As her teacher’s voice went on in the background, Hatate contemplated her plans.

As soon as lunchtime starts, she’d stand, march straight up to Aya, and hold out her letter with complete resolution. Then she would go, “This is for you, Aya! I hope you like it!”

…No, that sounded stupid in retrospect. Absolutely _stupid_. Hatate chuckled to herself. She knew well that she’d screw up along the point. Not like the brunette had awareness of exactly how, but she definitely would. Just like with everything else she did.

Well, she could just wing it. No game plan necessary. Just Hatate, Aya, and that letter would be enough.

Hatate suddenly felt better, and a faint smile appeared on her face. Maybe this wouldn’t go so badly after all!

Soon enough, Ms. Kamishirasawa announced the lunch break, and Hatate’s classmates moved around the room to sit with their little cliques. As usual, they left Hatate alone—contrary to what may have been expected, none of them outright bullied the girl. For the most part they left her alone, although the past rumors spread about the tengu were far from pleasant. Not something she’d like repeated again, especially with her plans for the next five minutes.

Hatate gazed across the room, where she easily spotted Aya sitting with the same group from that morning, laughing as if she had no care in the world. Had this been another girl, Hatate would have disregarded her entirely. She’d never been one for having actual friends, or at least those she’d ever meet in person, so sitting alone during lunchtime was nothing unusual.

But this was _Aya_ . Pretty much the only reason why Hatate had a vague sense of enjoying school in the first place. Getting to see her every day ( _a perfect attendance record!_ ) was a blessing in itself. The day Aya doesn’t show up would be the day Hatate stopped giving a damn about school.

At this point, Hatate’d been staring for so long—about two minutes or so—that some people began to take notice, whispering amusedly among themselves.

_Oh. My bad._

Hatate held the envelope in her hand. Her heartbeat kicked into overdrive. If she sat in her chair and did nothing, she probably would’ve started to hyperventilate while foaming at the mouth.

It’s now or never.

Hatate stood up, pressing her palms against the surface of her desk. She stepped out and placed one foot in front of the other. Aya’s desk was only several feet away, yet Hatate felt as if her steps were carrying her on some sort of mile-long journey.

At last, she arrived at her destination.

Aya faced away from her, still chatting away with her friends. Somehow, she took no notice of the smaller girl standing at her desk.

“U-Um… Aya?”

Upon hearing her name, Aya turned.

A strange emotion flickered across her face for the briefest moment. Hatate couldn’t help but find it a little ominous. But just as quickly as it came, it disappeared, replaced with a mask of obligatory politeness.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you standing there. You’re Hatate Himekaidou, aren’t you?”

Aya smiled warmly at her, and Hatate’s breath caught in her throat.

She truly was too perfect for her own good.

“Yeah… that’s me, aha.”

She attempted to flash a grin, but it came out as a grimace. If the black-haired girl noticed, she showed no sign of it.

“I figured. You looked a little familiar. Coming to think of it, I believe you’re in the Newspaper Club with me.”

Hatate nodded slowly. “That’s right.” She almost clenched her fists out of nervousness, until the fragile paper in her hand came to mind. Other than the blunder with her face though, everything seemed to be going alright.

“So, do you need something? Like you want to discuss any articles we could write up? We could always use more.” Aya chuckled lightly as she said this.

“Well… it’s not anything about the newspaper. It-It’s not even school stuff, really.”

_Great job, Hatate. Now you’re starting to stutter._

The other tengu tilted her head slightly. Now she seemed a little more interested.

“Oh, really? Is it something we’d need to discuss in somewhere more… private?”

Aya was joking of course, but the thought of being alone with her nearly made Hatate faint out of pure ecstasy. But she didn’t come here for that.

“It’s not that—I mean, it’s something really, _really_ important, but not something we’d have to, you know—”

Oh god, no. She absolutely _cannot_ screw up now.

“Forget what I just said! I—”

Aya looked concerned. Her friends stared at Hatate incredulously.

Goddamnit.

“ _Aya! This is for you! Please take it!_ ”

Hatate shoved the envelope at Aya, nearly crumpling it in the process. Before Aya could say anything, the brunette scrambled out of the classroom and down the hall, disregarding the teachers’ calls of “No running!”

She dashed into the bathroom, practically crashing into one of the stalls and slamming the door shut. Sliding down against the wall, Hatate struggled to regain her breath. Her eyes became watery. Before she knew it, tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Fuuuuuu…”

Hatate cursed herself out for messing everything up at the last second. If only she could speak normally for once. If only she had actual social skills like an actual, decent person did.

If only she wasn’t such a screwup—

Hatate wailed loudly, covering her face with her hands. She could’ve cared less if anyone heard.

* * *

 Aya blinked, holding the slightly-wrinkled envelope in her hands.

“Eh…?”

“Seems as if that Hatate girl has the hots for you, doesn’t she?”

That came from Marisa Kirisame. Next to her, Sanae Kochiya nodded in agreement as she added, “I feel a little bad for her. She seemed so shy. It was almost as if she’d burst into tears on the spot.”

“You guys sure about that?” Reimu Hakurei, skeptical as always. “I mean, it could be some sort of really important thing that she can’t talk about herself. Not everything revolves around romance, you guys.”

“Come on, Reimu! She pretty much tripped over herself! Some ‘really important thing’ wouldn’t make her act that way.”

Reimu and Marisa began to bicker, with Sanae attempting to pacify the two. Sighing, Aya turned to Momiji Inubashiri, her closest friend. She’d been quiet the whole time.

“Well? What do you think, Momiji?”

The other tengu thought for a moment.

“Hm. Usually I don’t agree with these kinds of things, but yes, she probably does have some feelings towards you.”

Aya raised an eyebrow, although she made her lack of surprise evident.

“I knew it. I’ve always felt her staring at me. It’s as if her eyes have burned a hole in my back.” She shuddered. “That Hatate, she’s real creepy.”

Momiji shook her head. “Aya, maybe she’s just shy. I don’t know too much about her myself, but just the act of going up and giving you something must’ve been difficult for her. No need to be harsh.”

Aya laughed in response. “‘Harsh?’ I wouldn’t say that I am. It’s the truth. If she wanted to pull off this kind of thing successfully, at least she should’ve learned how to not act like some goddamn antisocial freak.”

“If that’s what you say.” Momiji sighed. The other girl didn’t exactly have a normal definition of the word ‘truth.’ She looked at the envelope Aya had been idly fiddling with.

“So, are you going to open that or not?”

Aya shrugged, barely looking down at the paper. “Maybe.”

Then an idea popped into her head.

“Oi, Momiji, she ran off to the bathroom, didn’t she?”

“Probably… Wait, Aya, what are you—”

Before she could finish her question, Aya had stood up, nearly knocking down her chair in the process. She shoved the envelope at Momiji.

“You read this. I’ll be gone for a bit. Gonna go resolve some Hatate business.”

“ _Aya_ —!”

In an instant, she was gone.

“Dear god…”

Momiji had a bad feeling about this.

Seeing the envelope, Reimu, Marisa, and Sanae gathered around her.

“Ooh, I wanna see what she wrote.”

“Me too, me too!”

She groaned. “Alright, fine. Any of you guys got a letter opener? I don’t want to make a mess here.”

* * *

Hatate sat with her knees pressed to her chest. Her sobs had died down to weak whimpers, and she could feel the dried-up tears on her cheeks. Gross. Cleaning her face was going to be a pain in the butt later.

And the lunch break was close to ending. Her stomach practically screamed at her to go eat already, but no way was she going back outside after what happened almost an hour earlier. _No way in hell._

Then she heard the bathroom door open and the _tap-tap_ of light footsteps.

Hatate didn’t need to ask who it was. She already knew before hearing Aya’s voice.

“Hatate, mind coming out for a bit~? We’ve got something important to talk about.”

**Author's Note:**

> what the heck
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also ty to [Modus_Mortis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modus_Mortis/profile) for helping me with cleaning up this thingy


End file.
